


Jealousy

by sass_474



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_474/pseuds/sass_474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro gets unnecessarily jealous... Sanji is not particularly opposed. The only spoilers are if you haven't met Sanji yet.<br/>Seme-Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not mine. . . or the hot guys would all sooooo be together.
> 
> This is the first thing I've ever written, plz be nice
> 
> this is Yaoi, not Shounen-ai there is very little storyline, and even less emotional value. . . just so u no
> 
> Seme - Zoro

"2 days" Nami yells down at them as they disembark "2 days is all the time you get"

"Yes, Nami - SSSWWAANN" Sanji cried happily at her as she stood on the deck, facing them.

"I still don't get why I have to go" Zoro grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, he didn't grumble quietly enough.

"Sanji, he is going to carry whatever you buy, so that you won't be distracted, and will be able to buy the best of everything." Nami says a few moments later, fist still clenched at her side, with Zoro hauling himself back onto his feet, a goose egg rising on the side of his head.

"Nami-SSWWAANN is sooo beautiful" Sanji began eagerly "When she's so wonderfully controlling, she's - ARG" he was cut off as Zoro grabbed the back of his shirt collar, and begins dragging him away.

\- *End of the day* -

After a hard day of shopping and flirting with every attractive woman in town (and dealing with the men who were with some of those women, who didn't aprove of his groundless flirtations) Sanji was fairlt tired.

He and Zoro had worked their way throught the entire town, and had ended up across town from their ship, so they decided to get a hotel room -with 2 beds of course-

Sanji is still off in his own little world, thinking about the women he's met that day, his cheek still stinging slightly from the numerous slaps he's recieved for his attentions, when suddenly, he's forced from his reveries by a pair of Very strong arms turning him, pressing him against the door with lips pressed to him and a demanding tongue starting to force its way into his mouth.

He pressed his head back slightly, failing to suppress the moan that rises into his throat at the feeling of Zoro's leg pressed between his, and the feeling of his hard thigh pressed against Sanji's growing arousal. His moan gave Zoro the opportunity he was looking for, and he felt a tongue pressing past his lips, and into his mouth, pulling at his tongue, making them move together.

Sanji loved it when Zoro did that. He loved it when Zoro pressed against him so forcefully. A groan managed to escape the confines of his throat, as he ground his, now prominent, arousal into Zoro, knowing that he was humping his leg like a bitch in heat, but he didn't care, he needed more friction than he was getting.

"Eager, aren't we" Zoro asked teasingly. Sanji moaned again, grabbed Zoro by the hips, and rubbed their clothed arousals against each other. Hard. That movement cause Zoro to let out a moan, which Sanji quickly took advantage of to deepen their kiss further.

Zoro pressed his hips back into Sanji's and grabbed his ass, smacking it once before gripping his cheeks tightly through his pants. Sanji groaned, loving the feeling of Zoro's large, strong hands, cupping his ass so firmly, and melted into the kiss.

Zoro slid his mouth down slowly, nipping along Sanji's jaw line, moving up slightly to nibble at the shell of his ear, giving it gentle sucks, encouraging moans from his willing uke. while meanwhile, Zoro's hands were moving slowly across Sanji's chest, freeing him easily from the confines of his shirt, and quickly easing it off his shoulders.

Sanji shivered slightly at the feeling of the cool wooden door against his naked back. Zoro noticed his shiver, wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist, he lifted him him easily. Sanji automatically tightened his grip around Zoro's shoulders and wrapped him legs around his hips, they both moaned at the feeling of their covered erections rubbing together. Zoro quickly moved them over to the bed, laying Sanji down, and laying on top of him to pin him with the weight from his own body, his hands moved to Sanji's hips, his hands ghosting over Sanji obvious arousal to undo the front of his pants. Sanji moaned deeply and bucked his hips, searching for more of that delicious friction.

Sanji moaned and whimpered slightly at the feeling of cool air caressing his too hot arousal.

"Z-Zoro" he managed to stutter out between his desperate moans. Zoro smiled gently at him, and then began kissing his way slowly down his gorgeous uke's chest, deviating slightly to pull one of Sanji's taught nipples into the heat of his mouth, brushing his teeth lightly across his pert, pink bud. Sanji moaned loudly at the feeling, feeling more like a whore with every sound that escaped his mouth, and arched his back into the touch, slightly ashamed of his incessant need.

Sanji dropped his head slightly to look through lust clouded eyes, to see above him an, as of yet, fully clothed Zoro.

"you're. . . wearing too much" Sanji managed to stutter out as he began tugging at Zoro's clothes. Zoro let out a deep chuckle, that Sanji felt through where their chest were touching, rather than actually heard, and he pulled himself away to strip himself to the waist. Sanji moaned, unsure weather he was moaning in lost of Zoro's heat, or in appreciation muscled, and harshly scared, torso. Zoro leant back over to kiss Sanji deeply, before pressing three fingers to his lips.

"Suck." Zoro demanded harshly, lust deepening his voice, and making it rough. Sanji let out an appreciative moan for how sexy Zoro's voice sounded as he opened his mouth willingly to let in Zoro's waiting fingers. Playing his tongue over each finger gently, he marveled slightly at the way Zoro moaned so obscenely at the feeling of Sanji's tongue.

Zoro pulled his fingers back quickly, worried that Sanji's sinfully talented tongue would make him come before he even got to the best part. Zoro pressed Sanji's let apart, using light pressure from his thighs, to part Sanji's, oh so willing, legs. He leaned forward to bring Sanji's lips into a deep, sensual, lingering kiss, as his lubed hand made it's way quickly down Sanji's body.

Sanji shivered lightly from the light caresses Zoro's hand left on his naked flesh. He moaned as he felt Zoro's finger circling his entrance, and he bucked his hips slightly, silently asking for more. When he felt on of Zoro's fingers quickly breach him out ring of muscles to press deeply inside him, he let out a surprised gasp, which Zoro used to force his tongue deeper him to Sanji's mouth.

Sanji tried to relax his muscles as he felt Zoro's finger move inside of him. Zoro, trying to distract his pained little uke, drew his unoccupied hand towards Sanji's almost painfully engorged member. Sanji's head jerked back, and he let out a gasping moan, Zoro quickly moved his head down to mark the wonderfully, as of yet, unmarked skin of Sanji's neck. Sanji moaned as his senses were over loaded, and Zoro used his lover's distraction as a chance to slip another finger past the tight ring of muscles, into the tempting heat beyond.

Sanji yelped slightly at the sudden enlargement of his sphincter(sp?) and bucked his hips, forcing Zoro's large fingers deeper into him. Zoro lowered his head to continue attacking his sinfully tempting nipples. Meanwhile, Sanji's trying to force Zoro's fingers deeper, and the hand on his cock to stroke faster, while trying to arch his chest towards Zoro's skilled tongue. Zoro, sensing his lover was enjoying this waayy too much, quickly slipped in a third finger into Sanji's already stretched hole.

"AAHHHH!" A surprised Sanji let out, finally being pushed over the edge, spilling his seed into Zoro's waiting hand. Sanji moaned as Zoro's hand stilled on his cock, and how he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him through his pleasure, and whipered at the feeling of loss aas he pulled them out soon after, his erection still going strong despite his climax.

Zoro knelt away from Sanji, and quickly flipped him onto his knees, legs spread temptingly, his hands pressed against the head board of the bed, and his head pillowed in his arms, ass sticking out. Yummy. His mouth was open slightly as he panted for breath, tongue hanging out smexily*. Zoro stood quickly and slipped out of his pants, his impressive manhood springing free of it's confines. Sanji moaned louder upon seeing it.

He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to be able to. He wanted to feel it. Feel Zoro buried deeply inside of him, and he wanted it Now.

"Zoroooo. . . Ung" Thrusting his hips back, a slilent plea in his eye as he looked up into Zoro's face.

"God, Sanji . . . Bent over like that, moaning my name, you look like a little slut, willing to take anyone." Zoro said in a sultry voice, giving Sanji a firm, possessive smack on the ass, turning the heated arguments he had on the tip of his tongue into yet another passionate moan.

"God. . . Z-Zoro I - "Sanji started, only to lose the ability of speech, and thought for that matter, as he felt Zoro's shaft sliding into the clef of his ass.

"If you want it so much. . . " Zoro whispered in a low, sultry voice, murmuring into Sanji's ear, sending silent shivers down his spine ". . .Beg." That one word sent waves of pleasure shouting though Sanji's body, strait to his already over heated groin. He couldn't, didn't want to, hold back to slutty moan that followed Zoro's order.

He knew what Zoro wanted him to do, he wanted him to talk dirty. He wondered what he'd done, he knew Zoro liked it when he talked dirty, but Zoro knew how uncomfortable it made him, and that after he did it, he avoided his demanding seme for days. So Zoro only made him talk dirty for special occasions(which he knew today was not) and as a punishment. Sanji darted his gaze around a few times, trying to find a way out of this, until he felt Zoro spank him again.

"Now" Zoro murmured after Sanji's moaning lessened.

"Oh God. . . please Zoro, I-I need it"

"please what" Oh God, Zoro sounded absolutely evil.

"Fuck me" Sanji murmured, blushing hugely.

"Fuck you?" Zoro asked mockingly "tell me how you want it. . . Sanji." Sanji moaned at the feeling of Zoro's breath caressing the back of his neck as Zoro murmured his name, almost as an after thought. At that point, Sanji completely lost control.

"Ung. . . Zoro, God Zoro" He groaned desperately, feeling Zoro's slick shaft brush over his hot entrance over and over again.

"Fuck me hard! I want to feel you ram yourself balls deep inside of me again and again. Fuck me into the fucking mattress. Please. I want you to pound hard into my ass until you spill your hot cum all over my insides. Please Zoro. Touch me. Fuck me. Do something!" He was practically screaming in desperate need by thee time he finished. Silently hoping that that would be enough.

Zoro pulled himself away from the clef of Sanji's as, listening to Sanji grumble at the loss.

"Please Zoro, oh please. . . I want it. I want you. Please." Sanji started begging again, only to be quickly silenced at the feel of Zoro's head nudging at his entrance.

"Sanji." Zoro murmured low. "Breathe" before leaning back to watch as he thrust his entire length into the eager hole of his now screaming uke. Later. Sanji would be embarrassed by the feminine screams and moans of pleasure and pain that escaped as he was so roughly penetrated. But not now. Now all he felt was pleasure wracking through his body as Zoro pounded his cock ruthlessly into his prostate. He marveled slightly at the way Zoro held himself still once he was deep inside of him, when Sanji could practically feel his cock pulsing with need and lust.

Sanji moaned and pressed his hips back forcing Zoro deeper, and telling him to move. Zoro leant down so his lips brushed against Sanji's ear and whispered "I'm going to do exactly what you told me to, I'm gonna fuck your tight ass right into this mattress." Sanji moaned and pressed his hips back more at the thought of Zoro pounding into him so hard.

Zoro leant back and pulled out quickly, till only his head remained inside, and eaited several seconds, before thrusting himself back into his lover, right to the hilt. Sanji through his head back and all but screamed in pleasure at the feeling of Zoro hitting his spot head on.

"Z-Zoro. . . Ung" Sanji managed to stutter out, followed by a long stream of "Oh God yes. . . Yes, Zoro. . . Ung, harder - Right there - Please. . . Zoro." As Zoro continued to pound into his, hitting his spot harder with every thrust. Sanji's arms were pressed to the headboard of the bed, the only thing stopping him from being fucked right through the wall. And he loved it. He loved the bruising grip that Zoro's strong calloused hands had on his hips. He loved how hard and fast he felt Zoro pistoning in and out of him. Loved hearing those almost held back, gasping pants that Zoro let out behind him, and soon, it all became too much.

"Z-Zoro. . . I - I'm c- God, I'm cum- UNG. . .Zoro!" Sanji yelled as he came all over the blankets that had bunched up underneath him. Zoro felt Sanji's back arch up towards his chest, and his walls tighten, vice like, around his aching member. But what finally pushed him over the edge, was the sound of Sanji's voice, yelling his name as he came. Zoro couldn't hold it any longer, he managed a few more erratic thrusts, before burying himself balls deep inside Sanji, and coming all over his, hot, pulsing insides.

"Sanji. . . " Zoro moaned quietly as he collapsed to his side, pulling Sanji down with him, spooning him from behind, his softening member still buried inside his tired lover.

"So," Sanji said, calmly after a few minutes spent regaining his breath. "May i ask what i didd to deserve such rough treatment?"

"You loved it." Zoro mumbled smugly against his back.

"Not the point" Sanji said quickly, glad his back was to his lover so that the other couldn't see the blush staining his cheeks. "You made me beg. what'd I do?"

". . . Those women. . ." Zoro mumbled awkwardly.

"Huh?" Sanji asked, slightly confused by his lover's antics.

"You were flirting with all those women." Zoro said, this time just loudly enough for Sanji to hear him clearly.

"You - " Sanji started, only to be cut off as Zoro pulled himself out of his gorgeous lover quickly.

"Ung." Sanji moaned as Zoro's penis (hehe penis) brushed over his sensitive, and over stimulated nerves.

"I'm taking a bath" Zoro said, bfore trying to scurry off. Sanji lunged to his feet and managed to catch Zoro by the arm before he made his escape.

"You were jealous" He stated simply.

"I- I mean- i just. . . No" Muttered a heavily Blushing Zoro.

"Zoro" Sanji murmured quietly as Zoro avoided meeting his gaze. Sanji caught him by the chin, and tilted his head up slightly, before kissing him gently. Sanji wrapped his hands around Zoro's shoulder, as he rested his head into the crook of his neck. "Thank you" Mumbled a now heavily blushing Sanji into Zoro's shoulder. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's hips, and pulled them tightly together.

"Care for a bath?" Zoro said, still not releasing Sanji from his embrace.

"Yea, I think I'd like that." Sanji said, pulling his head up slowly to look into his lover's face. Zoro smiled gently, and brought one hand up to cup the back of Sanji's neck, and began to kiss him intimately. Sanji flexed his arms tighter around Zoro's shoulders, moaning slightly into the kiss as Zoro used the hand on his hips, to bring their growing erections together.

-Maybe we'll bathe later- Sanji thought, already looking forward to a round 2.

*yess, it is a word!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering adding another chapter, maybe from the 2nd round, or from later on the going merry, or the Sunny, i havn't really chosen a time line for when this happened. Send requests and i shall do my best.


End file.
